Flesh
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Beca Mitchell is on the top 5 most wanted criminals worldwide. Reason? She's a cannibal. She seduces her victims and kills them. No one has survived. Except one. Chloe Beale. Bechloe AU.
1. Prologue

Chloe felt the man push her gently to the chair, sitting her down. She was staring at the ground, numb. She heard faint voices around the room that echoed, but she couldn't concentrate. She slowly blinked and looked up when she heard a man walking back and forth, talking to the judge.

"... At first it was just a myth." He said, putting his hands behind his back as he walked. "Something we heard about in school or even movies. Then we came to know of people, families and groups who were human-eaters. It shocked the entire world. There were movies like Texas Chainsaw Massacre which portrayed a family of cannibals. Then came the most famous cannibal character of the American cinema: Hannibal Lecter. His movies fascinated and scared people. Now, five years ago, I first heard of a case going on in the US. Something that wasn't fictional. A cannibal on the loose. Rebeca Mitchell."

Chloe looked more alive as she heard that. She was gonna protest, but she felt it wasn't her place.

"Mr. Ulman, may I remind you that this isn't a trial and that Miss Mitchell is dead?" The judge said. "We're here only to take Miss Beale's testimony."

The counselor seemed taken aback but regained his composure.

"Yes, Your Honor." He said and turned to Chloe. "Chloe Beale. Your name is known worldwide now for being Rebeca Mitchell's one and only victim who survived. We wanna know how all this happened."

Chloe remained quiet, she felt as if she was gonna throw up or start crying. She hated how this man was saying Beca's name.

"Miss Beale?" The judge said in a hurrying tone.

"Beca.. wasn't a monster." Chloe finally said and her words hung in the air. "She killed people, yes. She ate people, yes. She even wanted to kill _me_. But Beca.. Beca was a _brilliant_ woman. She had the IQ of 147 points. You see a mind like that wasn't caught by accident. She _wanted_ to get caught. She _wanted_ to die."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears.

"You're saying Miss Mitchell was.. _brilliant_?" The counselor asked.

"Let her speak, counselor." The judge said.

Chloe wiped a tear with her shaky hand.

"I don't understand Beca's mind nor do I want to. I just know I met her when it was too late. Maybe if I had disappeared before, she could've stopped." Chloe said. "She once told me 'Chloe, I'm a monster in every sense of the word.' and I didn't want to believe her. I saw her differently. I didn't see the monster she saw. I saw a beautiful, amazing girl, who.. got caught in a bad, bad world."

The judge frowned to hear that description of Beca, especially coming from one of her victims.

"Excuse me Miss Beale.. I have to ask you to tell us exactly what happened." The judge said.

Chloe took a deep breath and started telling the story of how she crossed path with the terrible Beca Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 1

_Wow! I was expecting people to say this was disgusting because I know this is an uncomfortable theme but I'm so glad you guys like it! Now this chapter is still short but I'll try to make the next one longer_

* * *

Chloe sat down on the grass, taking out her lunch, a vegan sandwich and water, and smiled. She took out her laptop and pressed play on a playlist she created a while ago.

Her best friend, a tall, blonde girl with emerald green eyes sat down next to her with a smile, carrying her own lunch. Soon, a tall brunette joined them with a smile of her own, carrying her own lunch.

"How was your test, Bree?" Chloe asked the blonde.

"It was.. harder than I expected but I think I did good." Aubrey smiled.

"Surprise, surprise." Stacie said, biting her cheeseburger with a playful roll of her eyes.

Aubrey glared at the brunette but the girl only laughed and shook her head.

"Where are you girls going for Spring Break?" Chloe asked.

"Wait, wait, let me guess!" Aubrey said before they could respond. "Stacie is going to Florida to sleep with everyone and Chloe is going to Florida but to visit her grandparents."

Stacie crossed her arms and frowned.

"I can't believe you think that about me." She said. "And for your information, I'm staying. My parents want help with the house."

"Shocking." Aubrey said. "Never thought the Hunter would settle down."

"Oh, it won't." Stacie said with a smirk.

Aubrey rolled her eyes again.

"But you were right about me, Bree." Chloe said. "What are you gonna do? You're always welcome to come with us."

Aubrey smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm gonna see about my possibilities."

"Okay." Chloe smiled.

Stacie finished her lunch and threw the empty bag on a trash can.

"Hey, there's a concert I wanna go to, after spring break. You guys wanna join me?" Aubrey said.

"Sure. Who's performing?" Stacie asked.

"5 Seconds of Summer." Aubrey said.

"Awesome!" Chloe said. "You're going to buy the tickets?"

"Of course." Aubrey said. "I'll do that when I get home."

"Good. Now if you guys don't mind, I have class with a very boring 60-year-old about American literature." Stacie said, standing up with a groan.

"Good luck!" Chloe said and giggled as she watched the brunette leave. She looked at her watch and started collecting her stuff. "Now I have class with a 40 something year old about European history. It's amazing."

Aubrey smiled.

"I'll see you later." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. Text me if you wanna hang out." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded and Chloe waved and left, putting the contents of the bag in the trash on her way to class.

oO0Oo

Chloe opened the door of her parents' house and was met with a sweet smell, which could only mean her mother was either baking a cake or making cookies. Whichever it was, Chloe knew it'd be amazing.

"Mom?" Chloe called out with a frown.

"In the kitchen!" The woman replied.

Chloe smiled, putting her jacket and purse down before coming into the kitchen to see her mom making muffins.

"Hello sweetie!" The older woman smiled warmly. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to visit. Spring break is almost here." Chloe smiled. "Do you need some help?"

"You could put this in the oven." Chloe's mom, Irene, said, giving her daughter a tray full of brownies.

"Sure. Where's dad?" Chloe asked.

"He's at work, he'll be home for dinner if you'd like to stay." Irene said.

"I don't know, I think I have to be home." Chloe said. "I promised Aubrey I'd study with her."

"Okay. Then this weekend? And bring Aubrey and Stacie with you?" Irene asked.

"Oh sure!" Chloe smiles.

oO0Oo

"Miss Beale, I'm gonna have to ask you to jump to the part where Miss Mitchell abducts you." The counselor said.

Chloe sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Well.. Beca had a special way of abducting people. She made sure the world knew her name, not what she looked like. She only abducted people who hadn't heard of her." Chloe said and tears began filling her eyes once again. "And that's how she abducted my friend Stacie."

Chloe looked down, crying silently.


	3. Chapter 2

Aubrey let out a little squeal as she looked at herself in the mirror as she finished doing her hair. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a mint tank top with a white design on the chest and a jacket. Her hair was loose in curls, as always.

Chloe was wearing dark blue jeans, a pink top, wedges and her jacket. She was finishing curling her hair as Aubrey sat down on her bed and took out her cell phone.

"Stacie said she'd meet us there." Aubrey said.

"Good. Tell her we're leaving and tell her to text when she's close." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded and typed out the text to Stacie.

Chloe finished with her hair, grabbed her small bag and followed Aubrey out the door. They called a cab and went to the concert. Both couldn't stop talking animatedly about what songs they hoped the band would play and how awesome it was that Aubrey got them really good seats.

They got out and stood in line, waiting for Stacie. It would take them a good 1 and a half hours minimum to get in.

"Where is she?" Chloe hissed, hopping from foot to foot nervously.

"She didn't answer me back." Aubrey said.

"Call her!" Chloe said, biting her lip nervously.

Aubrey did and waited, but there was no response. She groaned and tried again but the same thing happened.

"She's not picking up the phone." Aubrey said.

"The line is moving fast, if she doesn't get here, we're gonna have to go without her!" Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed as she looked at Chloe then tried to look through the crowd to see if she could spot Stacie, but there was no sign of the busty brunette.

"What do we do? Do we go without her?" Chloe asked.

"I think we're gonna have to, maybe she had an emergency or something." Aubrey sighed, defeated. "We'll call her later and see if everything's okay."

"I feel guilty about going in without Stacie." Chloe said.

"Chloe, we've been waiting weeks for this!" Aubrey said.

"So has Stacie!" Chloe said. "Come on, Bree, she's our friend."

"I know, Chlo, but I'm just saying she'd have done the same thing if it was the other way around." Aubrey said.

Chloe sighed. She wasn't feeling good about this, but she knew Aubrey was right. She just groaned and followed her friend inside.

oO0Oo

The concert was supposed to be three hours long, but Aubrey and Chloe left earlier. Both feeling way too guilty to enjoy it. They called a cab and headed back to campus, all the while trying to call and text Stacie.

"This is so weird." Chloe said.

"I know! She would've called or texted if anything happened." Aubrey said. "Let's call her parents!"

"What? Her parents?" Chloe asked.

"I know, Chloe, but we've been trying to reach her all night and she hasn't picked up. It'd be good to find out if everything is alright." Aubrey said.

"Okay, you're right." Chloe said as she opened the door and sat down on the bed, throwing her jacket beside her. "Do you have their number?"

"Yeah." Aubrey said, pressing the phone to her ear. She bit her lip and was relieved when someone picked up on the third ring. "Hello, Mrs. Conrad? Yes, it's Aubrey. I'd like to know if you've heard from Stacie, Chloe and I have been trying to call her all night."

Aubrey's sweet smile turned into a frown, which quickly turned into a worried look, then into a desperate one in a matter of seconds. Chloe immediately picked this up and stood up, standing right beside Aubrey.

"Yes..." Aubrey said cautiously. "No, we haven't… Oh my God!"

Aubrey covered her mouth in a gasp.

"What? Aubrey, what is it?" Chloe asked.

"Okay. Chloe and I will be right there!" Aubrey said and was about to hang up when the woman said something and she sighed. "Alright. We'll be there first thing in the morning."

Aubrey hung up and looked at Chloe, who was trying to figure out what happened.

"Stacie is missing. Mrs. Conrad said she was supposed to stop by their house before the concert began, but she never got there. They called the police, they found her cell phone discarded somewhere nearby." Aubrey said. "I said we'd go there but she told us to wait and come in the morning."

"Oh my God!" Chloe said, covering her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

Aubrey nodded. Chloe sat beside her and Aubrey hugged her tight as they both started crying. What started out light turned into a big full on sobbing for both before they were too exhausted and fell asleep.

oO0Oo

It didn't take long before practically the entire university heard that Stacie Conrad had gone missing. They only found her cell and no other evidence. No one suspicious she'd talked to, no one watching her. It was practically impossible to track her down.

People around campus who knew Stacie, gave Chloe and Aubrey sympathetic looks. Some were even brave enough to give them a hug. The two looked like zombies, they had dark circles under their eyes, Aubrey looked a little skinnier from all the stress-vomiting, and Chloe hadn't given a proper smile in weeks. Make that months.

They'd call Stacie's parents everyday and they were always told the same thing. No news. The police had no leads, no suspects, no anything.

"You know, Detective Hanson said a case similar to this happened a while ago with this boy." Stacie's mom, Terese, said as she handed Aubrey and Chloe two cups of tea.

"Yeah? What happened to him?" Chloe asked.

"Disappeared near Barden, a month before Stacie." Terese said and she choked as she thought of her next words. "They found remains of him."

"R-Remains?" Aubrey asked, turning green.

"Yes." Terese said. "His parents said his.. h-heart was sent to t-them in a..."

Terese started sobbing immediately.

Chloe ran to her side to comfort her though she was terrified herself. She didn't want to know what the last word was, even though she had an idea. She rubbed Terese's back softly as Aubrey went into the closest bathroom to puke.

Chloe and Aubrey went straight to their dorm after that. They were doing bad in school, but their teachers knew what happened so they weren't tough of them.

A month and a half after Stacie disappeared, another boy from Barden disappeared. Someone named Jesse Swanson, and it was the same thing: no clues, no suspects, no anything.

People were starting to get terrified, not knowing who was gonna be next, who was doing this or where he was.

Aubrey and Chloe barely left their dorm except for class. They were scared to death something was gonna happen to them too, they felt as if they were in a horror movie, just waiting for their turn to die.

It was a rare afternoon. Rare, because they were both peacefully studying and actually concentrating. Aubrey was highlighting words in a book and writing some on a separate notebook, while Chloe was reading an article on her computer and taking notes on a notepad, when there was a knock on the door.

They both shared a look and frowned, not expecting company, but Aubrey stood up to answer it anyway. She looked in the peephole and saw it was a delivery guy with a medium sized box.

"Yes?" Aubrey asked as she opened the door.

"Delivery for Miss Chloe Beale." he said.

Chloe frowned and looked up when she heard her name being called. She got up and stood behind Aubrey at the door.

"I didn't order anything." she said.

The delivery guy shrugged and Chloe accepted it. Aubrey closed the door and the guy left.

"Who sent it?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was Tom sending more gifts." Chloe rolled her eyes as she opened the box.

Aubrey chuckled as she helped her friend. Chloe couldn't see inside but she looked for the item with her hand she froze when she was met with someone soft, wet and cold. She slowly pulled it out and screamed at the top of her lungs before she passed out.

Aubrey threw up three times before she managed to scream for help, kneeling down next to the trash can and throwing up more.

oO0Oo

"...At the time I didn't know, but Beca had sent a message to me. That I was next on her list." Chloe said, shaking as she cried.

The judge gave her a sympathetic look but the counselor was growing impatient.

"Miss Beale, when did she abduct you?" he asked.

"It wasn't right away." Chloe said, looking down. "She wanted to give me time to calm down. She wanted me to believe it was okay before she took me."

"And by this time, Miss Beale, no one had said Rebeca Mitchell's name around campus? No one thought of her?" The judge asked.

"No." Chloe said. "Or at least nothing came to my ears. And that's just how Beca wanted it."

"But you said she made sure the world knew her name. How come during all this time with three abductions from the same university, no one spoke of her?" The counselor asked.

"She wanted people to.. hear her name and doubt it. She wanted people to know her name but not about what exactly she did, where exactly she was." Chloe explained. "To this day, I don't know how she managed to abduct Benji, Stacie and Jesse and even me without leaving evidence."

The counselor looked skeptical, but went with it.

"So the police had no idea it was her?" he asked.

"No. They thought it was some guy. Of course, you'd hear about teenagers being abducted you'd think it's a huge dude not some.. tiny woman like Beca." Chloe said.

The counselor nodded.

"Yes, yes. So what was in the box..?" he asked.

"Stacie's heart." Chloe said, her lips trembling. "And a few strands of her hair."


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I'm so happy I'm getting such a positive response!_

 _You get to meet Beca in this chapter ;)_

* * *

Stacie's parents decided to bury her heart, doing a proper funeral and ceremony. Lots of people showed. Chloe and Aubrey had cried all their tears, they had pretty much accepted. Of course, they were still sad, but they had learned to move on.

It was 5 months after Stacie disappeared, the university had a campaign, they had posters all around saying "justice for our students!" with pictures of Stacie, Benji and Jesse, the other two who had disappeared.

Aubrey had moved on, she thought about Stacie and it infuriated her to think the bastard who did that to her was on the loose.

Chloe was still sad and even cried every now and then. She tried to hang out with friends other than Aubrey.

Chloe went to her parents' house to visit. She had been visiting them often since she got the heart. She was worried something was gonna happen to them or to her little sister.

"Here, sweetheart. Have you been sleeping well?" Irene asked as she handed Chloe a cup of tea.

"Yeah, I don't wake up every five minutes anymore." Chloe said.

"That's good." Irene smiled and sat down beside her daughter. "Sweetie, the police will find who did that to Stacie and they're gonna arrest him."

Chloe sighed.

"Mom.. what do you think he did to Stacie's body?" Chloe asked.

Irene sighed. She had never heard of such a thing, she had absolutely no idea what he could have done.

"I don't know but I'll tell you this: it was something horrible." She said. "Criminals don't usually rip out someone's heart. So you be very careful, Chloe. Never walk alone at night, even on campus. We don't know what this bastard looks like."

Chloe nodded.

"I'll be very careful, mom." She said.

Irene's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed both her daughter's hands.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." She said, looking deep in Chloe's eyes.

Chloe offered her mom a small smile.

"I hope they find this bastard and kill him." Chloe said. "I hope they send him to the electric chair."

"Sweetie, you know we don't wish bad things to people." Irene said.

"Damn it mom, this guy killed one of my best friends! He ripped out her heart and sent it to me in a box! He deserves to die." Chloe said, her eyes tearing up as she said the last phrase.

Irene sighed and knew her daughter was right. The guy who did this to Stacie deserved to die.

oO0Oo

Aubrey put the book down and started scribbling down on her notebook. She had been studying a lot over the past few months, ever since Stacie's death she hadn't been going well in classes so now she had to study hard.

Chloe was doing the same thing and pretty soon their grades had picked up and they were good again.

The redhead got back from the shower, dressed in leggings and a top. She combed her hair, put on her UGGs and a sweatshirt and grabbed her wallet.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey frowned.

"I'm just going down to the coffeehouse to get some lattes. I really need one right now. Do you want anything?" She asked.

"Um yeah, I want you to stay." Aubrey said. "I don't want you going out this late, Chloe."

"Come on, Aubrey, it's fine, this guy hasn't abducted anyone in over 6 months, maybe the police arrested him." Chloe said. "I'll be fine."

"If you get abducted and get yourself killed, I'm gonna have to kill you." Aubrey said.

Chloe laughed.

"Don't be so neurotic." Chloe said. "I'll be fine."

Aubrey still looked worried.

"I won't be longer than 5 minutes, I promise." Chloe said. "If I do, I have my phone with me."

Aubrey sighed.

"Don't be long." Aubrey said.

"I won't." Chloe said.

Chloe gave Aubrey one last smile before she left. She went down the stairs and out the building. She walked a few blocks and crossed the street to the coffeehouse. She couldn't help but feel safer when she got there and got in line. She was biting her lip, nervously waiting. She just wanted to go back to her dorm. She felt as if she was being watched everywhere she went.

She looked behind her, but didn't see anyone, not even outside. She then looked back and saw it was her turn.

"Two caramel lattes, please." She said, looking in her wallet for the money. She went pale as she saw she only had 3 dollars and no cards. She looked back at the guy with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I only have 3."

He didn't look happy.

"Can I pay you later?" Chloe bit her lip.

"The manager doesn't like that." He said.

Chloe groaned.

"I can help you with that." A female voice said behind her.

Chloe looked behind her to see a short, brunette girl with dark blue eyes and a small smile.

"Really?" She asked and the girl nodded. "Oh my God, thank you so much! I would hate to go back to my dorm just to get 3 more bucks."

"No problem. Here." The girl said and handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Thank you so much!" Chloe said.

"You're welcome. I'm Beca, by the way." She said.

"Thank you, Beca, I'm Chloe." Chloe said. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"It's okay, you don't have to." Beca said. "It's just 5 dollars."

"Well thank you." Chloe said as she grabbed her caramel lattes.

"You're welcome." Beca said, grabbing her iced coffee.

Chloe smiled and sighed, looking at the streets. She didn't want to go by foot, it seemed so much darker now.

"Do you want a ride?" Beca asked.

Chloe bit her lip as she looked back at Beca.

"Wouldn't that be too much?" Chloe asked.

"No, it's fine. It's late, you shouldn't be walking alone." Beca said. "It's fine, really."

"Well alright then I'll take it." Chloe smiled and followed Beca out to her car. "So do you study here? What's your major?"

"Music theory." Beca said. "Though I am taking a Philosophy class. Pure torture."

"Oh! I'm majoring in History, minoring in music theory too." Chloe said, getting in the car, sipping her latte. "I'm in my senior year."

"Cool, I'm in my sophomore year." Beca said. "So where is your dorm?"

Chloe gave her the directions and sat back. She suddenly started feeling very sleepy. She blinked very slowly.

"Are we almost there?" She asked.

"Yeah." Beca said.

Chloe hummed her response, putting her latte on the cup holder before sitting back and closing her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

oO0Oo

Chloe groaned when she woke up. She looked around and noticed she was on a bed.

"Aubrey?" She asked. She then rubbed her eyes and noticed this wasn't her room. It was nowhere she'd been to, actually. She sat up immediately and got up. "Aubrey?" she asked a little louder.

The room was dark red, there was big beautiful chandelier on the ceiling and lamps on the walls. It was dark but beautiful. Chloe opened the door and was met with an equally beautiful hall, dim lit and in dark colors too.

"Where am I?" She asked herself out loud. She looked down the hall, both ways but didn't see anyone. She then heard the sound of what could be a fireplace and and a dark yellow light and followed it. She got to a huge living room and was met with Beca putting standing in front of the fireplace.

"Hey, you're up." Beca said, turning around and she walked two steps and grabbed a silver platter with appetizers on it, like some cheese cut up in cubes and olives.

"Beca? Where the hell am I?" Chloe asked. "I thought you were gonna take me home!"

"I did. This is home." Beca said, offering her the appetizers. "Dinner will still be a while."

"What? Are you insane?! Take me back to my dorm!" Chloe demanded.

Beca didn't do anything, instead she popped a piece of cheese into her mouth.

Chloe looked incredulous. She ran out the living room and tried to find what could be the front door but didn't find it. She then ran to a random hall and started banging on the walls.

"Is there someone here?! Help me!" She said.

She then went back to the living room to find Beca with eyebrows raised, looking confused.

"Where is the front door?" Chloe asked.

Beca chuckled.

"You won't find it." She said.

"What?!" Chloe asked.

"You won't find it." Beca repeated.

"Beca, take me home!" Chloe said. "Or I'll call the police!"

Chloe went through her pockets to grab her phone but went pale when she didn't find it. She carefully looked up at Beca.

"Beca.. where is my phone?" She asked slowly.

"I knew you wouldn't need it, so I threw it away on the side of the road along with your wallet." Beca said as if it was normal.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Chloe screamed.

"I don't know. I'm a lonely person, maybe that makes me crazy." Beca said. "Besides, I have an addiction people would say it's sick."

Chloe looked scared. Terrified actually.

"What addiction?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Let's not talk about me." Beca said. "You sure you don't want an appetizer?"

"No! I just wanna go home!" Chloe said.

"Come on, Chloe, I paid for your lattes, the least you could do is hang around for a bit." Beca said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Chloe asked.

"I just wanna eat dinner. I'm making duck with broccoli soup." Beca said.

"I'm a vegetarian." Chloe said.

Beca looked surprised.

"A vegetarian? That's a new one." Beca said.

"New one?" Chloe asked, frowning. "You never met a vegetarian before?"

"No." Beca said simply.

It was Chloe's turn to be surprised. She just took a seat near the fireplace and sighed.

"Will you take me home after dinner?" Chloe asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Beca approached her and didn't say anything.

"You don't wanna stay?" She asked.

Chloe's lip started trembling and she shook her head. Her tears started to fall.

"I just wanna go home." She said.

Beca reached out and wiped her tear.

"And I just want some company."

"So you decided to kidnap me instead?" Chloe asked.

Beca just chuckled and grabbed the platter.

"I'll see if I have some vegan alternative for you." She said before disappeared.

Chloe looked back at the fireplace and hugged her legs, crying softly. She was so scared, she just wanted to go home.


	5. Chapter 4

_I've gotten a DM request to update this story faster and since it'll be a short story and it's been getting a great response, I'm gonna update it twice a week :)_

* * *

Chloe wiped her tears as she sat at the table. She couldn't stop crying and the worst of all was that Beca was acting as if it was normal. She would sometimes shoot her smiles and give her advices on the food or the wine.

Chloe just looked down at the food, a bowl with broccoli soup, and couldn't eat. She wasn't even hungry.

"You're not gonna eat?" Beca asked, frowning.

"I wanna go home." Chloe said.

Beca stood up, still chewing, and walked over to Chloe. She grabbed a spoonful of soup and held it in front of her.

"Eat up, you'll be hungry." She said.

Chloe just blinked, crying as she looked up at the brunette. What she hated the most was that this brunette had peaceful eyes, she didn't look threatening. The worst was that Chloe wasn't scared of Beca, she was scared of being away from home. The worst was that, she actually felt safe with Beca.

"Come on." Beca said softly.

Chloe shut her eyes and cried harder, opening her mouth and allowing Beca to feed her. The soup was great actually. She found herself wanting more.

Beca smiled, stroking Chloe's red hair.

"There, there. Everything will be okay now." She said, placing a kiss on the top of Chloe's head.

Chloe just cried, taking the spoon from her mouth and placing it on the bowl. She watched Beca go back to her seat and offer her a smile. She grabbed some more of the soup and ate again.

"It's good, isn't it?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded, eating more.

Beca smiled before she went back to her food.

After dinner, Beca went to the kitchen to put the plates and everything and Chloe went back to the living room. She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, hugging her legs. She was starting to feel very cold, the fire warmed her up.

She jumped when she felt Beca place a blanket on her back. She looked back and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

Beca smiled and sat on an armchair a couple feet away from Chloe.

"So you're not actually from Barden, huh?" Chloe asked.

"No." Beca said. "And I'm actually 23."

Chloe shut her eyes and started crying again.

"Why did you take me?" Chloe asked quietly.

"I needed some company. I can't sleep more than 4 hours at night." Beca said.

Chloe chuckled at the irony.

"Me neither." She said.

"Yeah? Why?" Beca asked.

"Why can't you sleep?" Chloe shot back.

"This is not something I usually share." Beca said.

"Then I'm not sharing either." Chloe said.

Beca sighed.

Chloe rested her head on her knee and continued crying silently.

"Please, let me go home." She begged the brunette.

"I can't." Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe asked, her lip trembling.

"There's something about you that intoxicates me." Beca said, standing up and sitting next to Chloe. "Maybe it's your red curls or your ocean blue eyes. I just can't get enough of it."

Beca brushed Chloe's hair away from her face and gently caressed her cheek with her thumb. Chloe didn't find it affectionate though, she found it sickening. Though there was a small part of her that melted at the words.

"That's not a good reason to kidnap someone." She said.

"I just find you fascinating." Beca said simply.

"I wanna go home!" Chloe screamed in anger.

Beca stepped back but gave her a sympathetic look and stepped closer to her again, grabbing her face and cupping her cheeks.

"I can't let you go home." She said simply.

Chloe almost pouted and began crying harder. She was just so exhausted from all the crying she wanted to sleep.

Beca noticed the redhead was sleepy.

"How about I give you a change of clothes, you take a nice hot shower and go to sleep?" Beca asked.

"Are you gonna let me sleep?" She asked.

"Yes." Beca said.

"You're sick." Chloe said in disgust.

Beca led Chloe back to the room she'd woken up in. She then gave her a change of clothes and a new pair of underwear and left, closing the door behind her.

Chloe cried in the shower. She cried really hard until she came out and got dressed. She then went under the covers and found herself slowly falling asleep.

oO0Oo

The next morning, Chloe woke up and went to the living room to find the coffee table full of food: coffee, milk, tea, pancakes, waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs.

She felt her stomach growling and realized how hungry she was. She quietly sat down and was about to grab a pancake from the table but was stopped when she heard Beca come in.

"You're up, Chlo." She said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Chloe hated herself for admitting the answer was yes. Maybe from all the crying she'd done. Her eyes were still puffy.

"Don't hold back, eat it." Beca said, sitting in front of Chloe on a small ottoman like the one the redhead was sitting on.

Chloe didn't say anything, she grabbed the pancake and put it on a plate before eating it as Beca did the same.

The two remained silent, mostly Beca trying to make the redhead calm down and initiate a conversation.

"How long are you gonna keep me here?" Chloe asked.

"Not too long." Beca said. "Maybe just a couple months."

Chloe sighed sadly. She didn't have tears to cry anymore, she felt like she'd used them all the night before and when Stacie disappeared.

"Why don't you have pictures? Even the worst monsters have at least one picture." Chloe said.

"Why would I want to keep pictures?" Beca asked. "My dad was a bastard."

"What did he do?" Chloe asked.

"He molested me ever since I was one and raped me when I was five." Beca spoke, her voice dripping with anger. "He died 5 years ago. I'm glad that he died."

"So you kidnap people... because your dad raped you?" Chloe asked.

"Having people with me.. stops him from haunting my nightmares." Beca said, poking her third pancake.

"You know you don't need to do that." Chloe said. "You could just go to a therapist, they can help you."

Beca shrugged.

"I don't think anyone can help me. They do that because they've studied but neither have gone through what I went through." Beca said.

"Neither have people you kidnap." Chloe said.

Beca stopped to think about it and looked up at Chloe.

"I never thought about that." She said.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "I can't imagine what that must be like or the pain you must suffer from everyday, but you can overcome this. You can become a better person, not cause harm to others like your dad did."

"I'm not like my father!" Beca screamed angrily.

"Prove it! Let me go home!" Chloe screamed back before she broke down in tears. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Beca sighed. She pulled Chloe up from the ottoman, sat down and pulled Chloe onto her lap, hugging her tight and rubbing her back up and down.

"I wanna show you something but it has to be at night." Beca said. "I think you're gonna love it."

"Are you gonna take me home?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Beca said. "It's um.. well I used to like making mixes. And I was fascinated by the sky."

Chloe wiped her tears.

"I can show you some of my old mixes." Beca said. "I have them on a CD."

"You don't make them anymore?" Chloe asked.

"No. I don't have a computer." Beca said.

"How come you have this huge house and don't have a computer?!" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged.

"Come on, let me show you." Beca said.

Chloe got up from her lap and Beca took her to another room. It had a huge sound system and it looked like a tiny club, it had a bar, a DJ stand but it didn't have a computer.

Beca turned on the sound system and pressed play and a song instantly began blasting through the speakers. Chloe had to admit it was a really great mix.

Beca smiled when she noticed Chloe was actually enjoying it.

"This is a really great mix, Beca." Chloe said. "You could be a great DJ."

Beca didn't seem to be thankful for the compliment. Instead she just turned up the volume and turned to Chloe.

"Dance with me? I wanna show you I'm not like my father." Beca said.

Chloe wanted to deny, she wanted to scream at the brunette to take her home but she didn't. She was too exhausted, she just took a step forward and allowed Beca to take her hand and take her to the middle of the dance floor.

It took a while before Chloe allowed herself to start moving. Beca would shoot her small smiles every now and then, as if trying to reassure her that it was all okay.


	6. Chapter 5

Chloe spent the entire day just sitting in front of the fireplace quietly, starting at the fire. Beca would come and bring her snacks every now and then. She was surprised and pleased that Chloe had stopped crying and begging her to take her home.

When night came, Beca came to Chloe quietly, holding a hoodie, a blanket and a bag of chips. Chloe looked up at her with a confused look.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"I wanna show you something. Come on." Beca said.

Chloe sighed but grabbed the hoodie and followed Beca. She went up some stairs and then some more, they seemed endless. Then Beca opened a door and it showed a rooftop. It wasn't very tall and there weren't any houses around, they were in the middle of the woods and there were huge fences on the back and smaller ones in the front yard.

"What's this?" Chloe asked.

" _This_ is my favorite place." Beca said, putting the blanket on the floor and sitting on it, patting the place next to her. "I come here all the time to think and watch the stars. It makes me feel peaceful."

Chloe sat down.

"Why don't you do this instead of kidnapping people?" Chloe asked.

Beca lied down on her back and sighed, watching the stars.

"I don't know." She confessed.

Chloe lied down next to her and looked up at the sky. Without all the tall buildings and lights, you could actually see the stars clearly. It was beautiful.

"What do you do to people after you kidnap them?" Chloe asked, looking at Beca.

It was the first time Chloe saw Beca's walls break and her eyes filled with tears. She sat up and put her head in her hands.

"I'm a monster." She said. "I have a sickness."

"Do you... Do you kill them?" Chloe asked.

"I.. I'm a cannibal, Chloe." Beca said, lifting her head.

Chloe slowly sat up. She was disgusted, angry, infuriated but for some odd reason, she wasn't afraid of Beca. She just felt disgusted and really, _really_ angry.

"What the fuck!" Chloe screamed.

"I know!" Beca said, crying as she turned to Chloe. "I need help!"

Beca crawled towards Chloe, but the redhead stood up before she could reach her.

"Is that what you tell your victims before you kill them?! How many people have you killed?" Chloe continued yelling.

"Too many. Too many, Chloe." Beca said. "It started with my father 5 years ago, but I didn't like his taste. Then it was a girl and.. before I knew it I couldn't stop it! I.. I tired, I can't!"

"You're _disgusting_!" Chloe yelled.

Beca continued crying.

"I know, I know!" She said. "I.. I was supposed to kill you the same night I brought you here but... I couldn't!"

Chloe frowned, trying to remain calm.

"I just saw how scared you were.. I.. I couldn't kill you. I can't kill you." Beca said, breathing hard, calming down. "I told you, there's something about you that draws me in.. That makes me want to be a better person."

Chloe crossed her arms. She just stared at Beca, who was still crying. She looked and finally saw the broken girl inside. Her dark blue eyes hid a very distressed, broken, scared girl.

She slowly knelt down in front of Beca as the smaller girl wiped her tears before she looked up at Chloe.

"Do you.. Do you think that if I haven't been molested since I was a baby, I wouldn't.. I wouldn't feel the need to kill and eat people?" Beca asked, hopeful.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Chloe said.

Beca looked down, wiping her tears.

"I have an IQ of 147. Ever since I was a teenager, my mom's friends would tell her 'your daughter is gonna do great things when she grows up'." Beca spoke bitterly. "I was always pressured to. My mom wanted me to study, to go to Harvard.. Do great things. I did great things. _Terrible_." She looked up at Chloe with a sense of anger in her eyes. "But _great_."

"You have to stop." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca said. "That's why I was so surprised when you said you were a vegetarian. Meat is an addiction, I can't stay away from it, I can't not eat it."

"Yes you can!" Chloe said.

Beca lied back down to look up at the stars.

"Maybe I'm destined to kill. Destined to be a cannibal." Beca sighed, her eyes filling with tears once again. "Maybe I was born to be a monster."

"You're.. you're not a monster, Beca." Chloe found herself saying.

"I've kidnapped, killed and eaten lots of people, Chloe." Beca said, looking up at her. "I'm a monster in every sense of the word."

Chloe sighed. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to believe differently. She wanted to believe Beca could be a good person, that she wasn't a monster.

Beca crawled up in a ball, still crying.

"I wish I wasn't, though." She said. "I wish I was your usual girl."

"You can be one, Beca." Chloe said. "Fight this. Don't kill people."

"You know, when I kidnapped people I had this urge to kill them, to know what they tasted like." Beca said. "I haven't had it with you."

Chloe looked surprise and her heartbeat increased. _Wait, what's happening to me?_

"I don't wanna kill you." Beca said.

"That's good." Chloe said. "Then.. Stop killing people. For me."

Beca looked up at her and sat up, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"I promise. I'm gonna be a better person, I'm not gonna be a monster." She said.

Chloe smiled.

"Good." She said. Somehow, she knew Beca would be able to keep her promise.


	7. Chapter 6

Chloe stopped having the need to go home. She found herself wanting to stay, to see Beca's improvement.

The brunette had stopped cooking meat, whether it was human or not Chloe didn't know and didn't want to know. But Beca stopped. She would only make vegetarian and vegan plates for her and Chloe.

In the afternoons, they'd mostly talk. Sometimes Beca would show Chloe her mixes and they'd just listen to it and sometimes they'd dance.

Chloe didn't know what it was about the girl but she just found herself wanting to stay with the girl.

Beca herself was feeling weird, she'd never felt like that, ever. She only ever felt anger towards the human race, that's why she had the urge to kill people, because she knew they'd hurt her. But not Chloe. She had never had the urge to kill her or hurt her. She just wanted to protect the girl..? Was that normal?

They were on the rooftop once again, watching the stars. Chloe was smiling more often, she'd spend more time with Beca and she was actually proud of the girl, she hadn't eaten any kind of meat in days!

"Beca.. Have you ever fallen in love?" Chloe asked out of curiosity. They were lying side to side and Chloe turned her head to Beca.

"I don't think so. I mean my entire life I was concentrating on hating humanity and trying to find the worst of everybody that I.. I forgot that people can be good." Beca said.

"Were you trying to find the worst in me?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said.

Chloe felt nervous.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

Beca didn't answer right away. She frowned, thinking.

"No." She said before turning to Chloe. "And I don't think I'm gonna find it."

Beca whispered the last part. Chloe smiled at her and Beca smiled back at her.

"And I don't want you to leave." Beca said and bit her lip.

Chloe also bit her lip.

"I don't think I wanna leave either." Chloe said.

"You wanna stay.. with a monster?" Beca asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Chloe sighed and reached out to stroke Beca's cheek.

"You're not a monster, Beca." Chloe said softly.

Beca slowly sat up, surprised. How could this girl know all about her, everything that she's done, all the people she's killed and eaten and still tell her that she's not a monster.

"How can you say that? I've _killed_ people, Chloe!" Beca said.

Chloe sat up as well.

"You've showed you regret it. I can _see_ you regret it, Beca." Chloe said. "You're not a monster."

Beca smiled through her tears.

"Thank you." Beca said.

"For what?" Chloe asked, confused.

"For believing in me. Nobody else would have." Beca said, wiping her tears.

Chloe smiled.

"Well, everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt." Chloe said.

"Even me?" Beca asked, sniffing.

Chloe reached out and wiped Beca's tears, stroking her cheeks.

"Even you." She said softly.

Beca smiled.

"This is like _The Beauty And The Beast_." Beca said. "The only difference is.. I'm not gonna turn into a princess in the end."

"I don't need a princess." Chloe said chuckling. "I don't need a fairytale, I never did."

Beca frowned, her tears had stopped but Chloe's hand was still on her cheek and it was sending her goosebumps.

"Then what do you need?" Beca said.

Chloe shrugged, getting closer to her.

"I don't know. But maybe you and I can finish this story together." Chloe sair. "What do you say?"

Beca smiled, putting her hand on top of Chloe's.

"I'd like that." She said.

Chloe smiled.

"And who knows, maybe we'll even have a happy ending." Chloe chuckled.

"I think you deserve the best ending." Beca said in a whisper.

Chloe smiled and started leaning in. She saw how Beca became suddenly nervous and she knew the girl never liked anyone, she never kissed anyone, she just had traumatic experiences when she was little.

Chloe shut her eyes and felt her lips brush against Beca's and the girl gasped at the sensation. Chloe smiled and pressed her lips against Beca's, letting her get used to the feeling before she pulled back to watch her reaction.

Beca just looked back at Chloe before the redhead leaned in and collected their lips again. This time, she moved her lips against Beca's, getting the brunette to get used to it before she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Beca gasped at the sensation and hummed when she felt Chloe's tongue move against hers. She tried mirroring Chloe's moves, since she had no idea what she was doing, and she honestly didn't know if that was working. She felt Chloe put both hands behind her neck, her nails grazing against her skin as the redhead hummed.

Chloe pulled apart, her lips slightly parted and swollen. She opened her eyes and saw Beca licking her lips, her pupils dilated.

"You're a really great kisser." Chloe said.

"Is this really what kissing is like?" Beca asked.

"Yes, why?" Chloe chuckled.

"It just feels so good! I never thought it could be _this_ good." Beca confessed.

"It does." Chloe said. "And there are things that can be even better." She winked.

Beca giggled and blushed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Oh, really." Chloe said. "Just wait and you might see."

Beca smiled.

"I'll wait, because you proved it can be amazing." Beca said.

Chloe giggled.

"It can." She said.

Beca smiled.

"Whoa." She said. "So red, what do you say we go eat dinner?"

"Let's go." Chloe smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

This time, it was Chloe who was making breakfast. She hummed softly as she put the fried egg over a piece of brown bread. The redhead then sprayed a little bit of pepper on it and put it on the silver platter.

Then Chloe grabbed the milk from the fridge and put it on the platter as well. She grabbed the coffee pot and put it next to the milk. She then put a plate of pancakes, waffles and two jars of jelly and one of syrup before she took the platter to the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

Beca walked in wearing a silky robe and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She smiled when she saw the platter full of food.

"Mmm breakfast looks delicious, Chlo." Beca said with a smile.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled and sat down, taking a piece of pancake and putting it in her mouth, humming loudly at the taste.

"That's delicious! It's so sweet!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled.

"I learned that from my grandma." Chloe smiled. "She taught me so many delicious recipes."

"Maybe you should make them all.. You know, if you want." Beca said.

"If I want?" Chloe asked chuckling.

"Yeah. And I wouldn't mind eating them as well." Beca said with a small smile. She was trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"You wouldn't?" Chloe asked with a smile, getting closer to the brunette and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Nah." Beca said. "I wouldn't even complain."

Chloe smiled.

"Okay. Maybe I should make them. I'm gonna start with the muffins." Chloe said.

"Yum!" Beca said.

Chloe smiled and placed a light kiss on her neck, chuckling as Beca hummed in response. She pulled back and sat back down, grabbing and placing a pancake and a waffle on her plate.

Chloe started humming as she ate. She thought Beca would complain or something but the brunette only smiled.

"Your voice is so beautiful." Beca said. "Do you sing?"

"I'm part of an a cappella group." Chloe said.

"A cappella? What's that?" Beca asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, we sing covers of songs but we don't use instruments, we do everything with our mouths." Chloe said.

"Sounds hard." Beca said. "How are you gonna do a drum roll with your mouth?"

"Well it _is_ hard, I never said it was easy. But it's so much fun." Chloe said. "Do you sing?"

"Me? Nah, only like.. sometimes in the shower or when I used to make mixes." Beca said.

"You would have liked to join the Bellas." Chloe said.

"Maybe." Beca said shrugged, eating a bite of her pancake.

"Oh! Maybe one day you can meet them! The girls would love you!" Chloe said.

"Ummm Chloe.." Beca said. "I can't like.. live outside this house. I'm a criminal, remember?"

Chloe frowned.

"Well maybe you can-"

"-No, I can't." Beca cut her off, trying not to be rude. "I.. I know this, I'm in the top 5 most wanted criminals in the whole _world_."

Chloe suddenly became sad. She stared at Beca with sort of a disappointed look.

"It's only a question of time before the police finds me and arrests me." Beca said in a softer tone.

Chloe bit her lip. She looked down and her eyes filled with tears.

"Can we not.. not think about it?" Chloe asked. "I don't.."

"I know." Beca said. She put her plate down and walked over to Chloe and knelt down in front of her, putting her hands on her knees, looking up at her softly. "We don't have to think about it right now, okay?"

Chloe looked at her and nodded, wiping her tears. Beca smiled and she smiled back. She rose and cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips softly. When she was gonna pull away, Chloe grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her closer, kissing her deeper. Beca hummed in surprise as Chloe ran her tongue over her lips and she parted them. She slowly lowered herself onto the redhead's lap, straddling her, moving one of her hands to her hip as the other massaged her jaw bone.

Chloe hummed and pulled apart, kissing Beca's jaw line and going to her neck. She sucked lightly on her pulse point and was awarded with a light moan.

They both jumped apart when Beca's knee accident hit the platter and almost dropped it to the ground. The two then fell into a laughing fit, before they recomposed themselves.

"Can we not break the house?" Beca asked.

"I think we can manage." Chloe said. "Do you still want to eat?"

"No, I'm good." Beca smiled.

"Okay, let's take this to the kitchen then." Chloe said.

Beca got off her lap and they took the platter to the kitchen. The brunette couldn't help but wonder how she found such a perfect girl. Her heart broke a little every time she thought they couldn't be together in the end.

oO0Oo

Chloe was sitting outside, on a hammock. The weather was nice, it had a hot summer breeze, which was great because the redhead loved summer. She was staring onto Beca's backyard and humming softly.

Beca had gone out, announcing to Chloe that she'd make a surprise for her, which excited the redhead.

"It's peaceful out here, huh?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled and hummed.

"I love it too." Beca said. "Let me show you what I got."

Chloe sat up and looked back at the brunette and she was showing a brand new MacBook Pro.

"Whoa! You bought a computer!" She said.

"I wanna start making mixes again." Beca said. "I also bought a CD, I'm gonna bring a CD player down here so we can listen to it."

Chloe smiled as Beca disappeared into the house and came back 15 minutes later with a small CD player. She plugged it in, put the CD in and joined Chloe on the hammock.

"Is this Ingrid Michaelson?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she has a great voice." Chloe smiled as Beca snuggled close to her side and put her feet up, resting her head on Chloe's chest.

"She does." Beca agreed.

Chloe smiled and hummed as _Can't Help Falling In Love_ came on. She was gently rocking them back and forth with her left foot.

It didn't take long before the brunette was asleep and Chloe was happy about that. Beca had nightmares sometimes and it wasn't rare that Chloe would find her in the middle of the night, crying in front of the fireplace.

Chloe kissed her head and hummed, stroking her hair softly. She couldn't help but wonder how this amazing, small girl could have gone through such awful, inhuman things. Yes, she did inhuman things but she knew they were wrong, she regretted it.

"I can't help it... I'm falling in love with you, Beca." Chloe said, even though she knew the brunette couldn't hear her. She felt tears filling her eyes at the thought of never being able to go out with Beca and have a normal relationship with her. But now, having the girl in her arms was enough for her.

Chloe wiped her tears and quickly managed to stop crying and she looked down at Beca's hair. She smiled through her glassy eyes and kissed Beca's head again.

She had Beca now and that was all that mattered.

oO0Oo

Chloe didn't think it'd be worth it to wipe her tears, she knew more would come. She just took a deep breath and looked back up at the judge and counselor.

"How much time did you spend with Beca?" The judge asked.

"About six months." Chloe said. "I loved her so much, her smile just made my day."

"And you were aware that she had killed one of your best friends?" The counselor asked.

Chloe wanted to slap that guy, he hated Beca and it was clear by his tone. The judge was more understanding, she would give Chloe sympathetic looks.

"No. I only learned that on the fifth month, which led to a fight but we made up quickly. I felt sick. I loved a girl who had killed and eaten my best friend." Chloe said. "But the heart wants what it wants."

"How did you find out she had killed Miss Conrad?" The counselor asked.

"When she told me she had been watching me for months when she kidnapped my friend." Chloe said. "So I asked if she was the one who had sent the heart to me and she said yeah."

Chloe looked down, a mix of sadness and anger.

oO0Oo

Chloe was lying on the blanket next to Beca on the rooftop, they were staring at the stars again. It was their favorite thing to do. Cuddle and watch the stars.

"Why me?" Chloe asked softly.

"Huh?" Beca asked.

"Why me? Why didn't you kill me?" Chloe asked. "What is it about me?"

"I don't know... I found you fascinating when I used to watch you. You were so good to everyone, you saw the bright side in everything and everyone. You always had a smile on your face and that.. believe it or not that is contagious!" Beca said and Chloe giggled. "I asked myself what you'd say to me, if you'd try to find the best in me."

"I did. And I found it." Chloe said. "And I'm honored to see this side of you, Beca."

Beca smiled as she looked at her.

"You caught my eye since before I kidnapped Stacie and you would-"

"-What?" Chloe asked softly, her brows furrowing in confusion and her anger rising inside her. "You kidnapped Stacie?"

Beca opened her mouth and shut it again. She knew she should've stayed quiet but then again, she couldn't not tell Chloe.

"You were the sick bastard who kidnapped my best friend?! You were the one who sent her heart to me in a box?!" Chloe sat up and asked, screaming.

Beca looked down in shame as she sat up as well.

"I... Yeah." Beca said. "Again, I did that when I was angry and my original plan was to kill you not-"

"-You killed my best friend!" Chloe screamed again, tears filling her eyes. "I.. I..."

"Chloe, my plan was to kill you, not to fall in love with you!" Beca said, her eyes filling with tears as well. "Now I wish I could take it back, I wish I hadn't done it. I know how much she meant to you and I hate that I can't undo it."

Chloe was still crying. Now she hated herself for loving the monster who killed her best friend.

"I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot!" Chloe said.

"Chloe... I'm sorry, I truly am sorry." Beca said. "If I could, I'd take it back."

"No, I know that." Chloe said before she looked up at Beca. "I'm such an idiot because I fell in love with the person who killed my best friend."

Beca wanted to smile but she felt guilty at the same time.

There was a moment of silence before Chloe intertwined their fingers.

"I know you're sorry about that, Beca." Chloe said. "I forgive you."

"You can't forgive me for something like that." Beca said.

"I do." Chloe said, grabbing her face and cupping her cheeks.

Beca couldn't help the chuckle that she let out.

"Well then maybe you _are_ an idiot." She said with a smile. Chloe smiled back and kissed her lips softly. "But you're _my_ idiot."

Chloe smiled wider.

"And you're my beautiful beast." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again.


	9. Chapter 8

_This chapter is rated M ;) you're welcome lol_

* * *

Chloe had moved on from the shock, mainly because she was blinded by how hard she was falling in love with the brunette.

"Here." Beca said and handed her a white rose.

Chloe smiled and took the rose as Beca sat by her side.

"I know I can't take you outside so I'm bringing the outside to you." Beca said.

"Thank you, Beca. I love white roses." Chloe said with a smile.

"Believe it or not, that was a guess. Because I love white roses too." Beca smiled.

Chloe smiled and stared at her rose for awhile before she put it down next to her.

"How is it not eating meat?" Chloe asked.

"It's okay. It was hard at first but I feel fine now." Beca said. "It's gonna sound weird but I have _you_ , I don't need to eat meat."

Chloe chuckled.

"You sure know how to romance the ladies." Chloe said and looked at her watch. "It's getting late, we should go to the roof. I wanna see the stars before I go to bed."

"I was gonna ask.. I was thinking if maybe you wanted to sleep with me tonight? I mean, in my bed with me.. From now on. If you want." Beca bit her lip nervously.

Chloe smiled.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Chloe said. "I will. Now come on." She grabbed Beca's hand and her rose and they stood up, going back inside the house.

"You said cute? I'm not cute." Beca scrunched her nose.

"You totes are." Chloe said as they walked up the stairs.

Beca just scrunched up her nose again before they reached the rooftop.

"I forgot the blanket." Chloe said. "Be right back."

The redhead went downstairs, grabbed a blanket, put her rose down, took off her sweatshirt and went back to the roof.

Chloe put the blanket on the floor and sat down. Beca sat beside her and looked at her, cupping her cheek.

"Chloe, I.. I don't think we're gonna have that much time together so I-"

"-Beca, I don't-"

"-Chloe, please, let me say it." Beca said and Chloe grew silent. "I don't think we're gonna have much time together so I just wanna say it because I want you to know.. That I love you. The way I never thought possible. I want you to be happy and I want you to know that I loved you with _all_ my heart. You made me do something I never thought I could do. You made me someone I never thought I could be."

Chloe smiled and her eyes filled with hot, happy tears.

"I love you, Chloe." Beca said again and smiled, stroking Chloe's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you too, Beca." Chloe said.

Beca smiled bigger and kissed Chloe. She grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her passionately to show her just how much she loved her.

Chloe hummed into the kiss and kissed Beca back with just as much passion. She hummed a little louder when Beca grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

Chloe then trailed kisses down Beca's jaw line and then down her neck, making the small girl moan lightly. She then sucked on her neck and Beca hissed and moaned afterwards. She moved her hands down to Beca's stomach and moved just the tip of her fingers inside her blouse, grazing over her soft but firm skin.

"Chloe, I.." Beca asked.

"What?" Chloe asked with concern, thinking she'd done something wrong.

"I wanna make love to you." Beca said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you." Chloe said.

"No, you're not pushing me." Beca said. "I want this."

Chloe kissed her lips and smiled at her. Beca smiled and Chloe went back to kissing her neck. Her fingers found the hem of Beca's top and she pulled it off, making eyes contact with Beca as she did. She then kissed the brunette's lips, her hands still at her abdomen.

Beca hummed at the way Chloe's fingers felt. She knew Chloe wanted to take things slow and not rush into it. That's just how the brunette wanted.

Chloe then unbuttoned Beca's jeans and took them off, which was easy considering neither was wearing any shoes.

"Wait, Chloe?" Beca bit her lip, her chest heaving.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Ummm... could you.. Like.." Beca looked down and blushed a deep red.

Chloe smiled.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?" Chloe asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Beca said. "I actually wanted to do it..."

"It's okay. Beca, you can ask me anything, okay? Anything at all. Don't be shy." Chloe said, pulling a strand of hair behind Beca's ear.

Beca smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay." She said.

Beca then bit her lip, not knowing what to do next. She just grabbed the hem of Chloe's shirt and bit her lip, looking up at the redhead, who nodded. She took her shirt off and felt a fire inside her burn harder when she looked at the redhead's bra covered breasts.

"Whoa." She said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Your... your boobs." Beca said. "They're so.."

Beca didn't finish, she was hypnotized she just cupped the redhead's breasts and squeezed them, making the redhead moan.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this not okay?" Beca asked, taking her hands back.

"No that's.. That's very okay." Chloe said.

Beca blushed and gave Chloe a nervous smile.

She cupped Chloe's breasts again and squeezed them again, biting her lip as she did, not taking her eyes off of them. She then looked up at Chloe as she started kneading them, grazing her thumbs over her nipples through the lace material.

Chloe bit her lips trying to contain her moans. For a girl who never had a sexual relation with anyone other than forced, Beca was doing a damn good job so far.

Beca continued her hand ministrations on Chloe's boobs, until she felt Chloe's leggings had to go, so she took them off slowly, running her hands up Chloe's long legs, up her thighs and she hitched her breath when she stared at Chloe's covered pussy. She bit her lip at the thought of exploring it.

Beca then crawled on top of Chloe and kissed her lips, then kissed her neck lightly before she dared to suck on it, loving the moan Chloe let out. She cupped one of her boobs with her hand, using the other to keep her balance. She then kissed Chloe's collarbone and bit her lip.

"Chlo..? Can I.. Can I take off your bra?" She asked.

"You can do whatever you want with me, Beca." Chloe said. "Just take your time."

Beca nodded and kissed her collarbone again. She reached behind Chloe's back and unhooked her bra. She bit her lip in anticipation as she took off the blue bra and threw it behind her. She looked down at Chloe's breasts and moaned. They were perfect, she never thought she'd be so turned on just by looking at her breasts.

Beca didn't ask this time, she just lowered her head and took one of her nipples into her mouth, licking it and sucking on it endlessly. She felt Chloe's hand claw at her scalp and bring her closer to her chest. She hummed in surprise and continued licking Chloe's breast. She then bit the nipple softly, then harder and harder, then she licked the nipple before moving to the other breast.

Chloe moaned louder each time. She could say for sure she was getting wetter and wetter.

"Beca, I need you." Chloe moaned.

Beca kissed the valley between Chloe's breasts and looked up at her.

"But.. What do I do?" Beca asked.

"Just go with your instincts, I'm sure you'll be great." Chloe said.

Beca bit her lip but kissed Chloe's navel and hooked her fingers on the waistband of Chloe's panties and took them off. She threw the pair of panties back and moaned at the sight. Now she knew for sure Chloe was a natural redhead. But _damn_.

Beca bit her lip, this time in arousal.

"I wanna taste you." She said, her voice dripping with lust.

Chloe moaned.

"Then do it." She said.

Beca kissed the inside of Chloe's thigh and then took a slow, long lick at her wet folds and moaned in the process.

"Shit, you taste so good!" Beca moaned and licked Chloe's cunt again.

Chloe moaned and tried to hold back from pulling Beca's head towards her pussy because damn she needed her to fuck her _now_.

As if Beca read her thoughts, her tongue slowly but surely found its way inside Chloe, making Chloe let out a long, undulated moan. Beca moaned at the taste and moved her tongue in and out. She then pulled her tongue out and decided to lick her clit instead, flicking the hard nub with her tongue as she entered Chloe with two fingers.

"Oh God, Beca!" Chloe moaned, grabbing the smaller girl's hair.

Beca moaned, sucking on Chloe's clit eagerly and pumping her fingers in and out, building a fast, hard pace.

"Oh shit, Beca!" Chloe moaned louder.

Beca hummed against Chloe's clit, curling her fingers on the way out, she needed the redhead to orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Shit, Beca, right there! Yes!" Chloe moaned. "Right there, I'm so close!"

That just made Beca go faster, flicking her clit with her tongue then sucking on it.

"Oh fuck!" Chloe moaned. "BECA! I'm gonna-"

Without finishing her sentence, Chloe came. Her back arching and her body trembling deliciously, Beca's name falling off her mouth repeatedly.

Beca slowed down and placed a final kiss on Chloe's clit before she climbed back to her head. Kissing her forehead.

"Tasting you like that is the only way I _ever_ wanna taste you." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and Beca kissed her. Chloe then switched their positions.

"Your turn now. And I wanna make it as good as possible for you." Chloe said.

Beca hummed.

"You tell me if you wanna stop and I'll stop okay?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded.

Chloe kissed the spot behind her ear as she took off her bra, immediately taking her breasts into her hands, pinching her nipples until they stood erect.

Beca bit her lip, feeling herself getting more turned on by Chloe's work on her breasts.

"Chloe, I.." Beca moaned but stopped.

"Is there anything wrong?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Well, I just really need you." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and kissed her before taking off her panties.

"You are gorgeous." Chloe said softly.

Beca had told her before she'd never masturbated so she never achieved orgasm. So Chloe wanted to make this extra pleasurable for Beca, she wanted to blow her mind.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me." Chloe said again.

"Okay, but please." Beca moaned.

Chloe chuckled and moved her hands up and down Beca's thighs. She bit her lip as she stared at the brunette's pussy. She wanted to tease Beca just a little longer.

"Shit, Chloe, please!" Beca begged.

"I want you to be that confident, Beca." Chloe said. "You don't have to be shy with me."

Beca bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay but please just fuck me." Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and smirked before slowly running two fingers up and down Beca's very wet folds. She hummed at the wetness and entered her with those two fingers, making Beca arch her back and moan.

Chloe then lowered herself so she was at eye level with Beca's pussy. She then took her fingers out and plunged her tongue inside her instead, using her hands to keep her legs spread.

Beca moaned louder and her hands flew automatically to Chloe's hair. She moaned louder when she felt the redhead move her tongue in and out of her.

"Ooooh Chloe!" Beca moaned and gasped.

Chloe moved her tongue faster, using her fingers to rub her clit, making Beca's moans louder and her hips started to buck against her face.

Chloe loved that she could see and feel just how good she was making Beca feel. She moved her tongue faster, rubbing her clit faster, feeling Beca's walls start to contract around her tongue.

"Oooh Chloe I'm... I'm so close!" Beca moaned. She bucked her hips faster against Chloe's face, spreading her legs wider.

Chloe then pinched Beca's clit and that threw Beca over the edge. The girl screamed Chloe's name loudly, not knowing what to do with her hands. She had never felt so good in her entire life.

Chloe helped Beca come down from her high and crawled back up to her. She hugged her around her waist and brought her close.

"That was amazing." Beca said with a smile as she snuggled against Chloe's neck. "I love you so much, Chloe."

"I love you so much too, Beca." Chloe said, pulling half of the blanket on top of them. Lucky for them, it was a huge, thick blanket.

Beca hummed as she started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Chlo." She said.

"Goodnight Beca." Chloe kissed the top of her head and fell asleep herself. With Beca in her arms.


	10. Chapter 9

_This is really short, but there's no Beca and Chloe in this chapter. This story is coming to an end..._

* * *

Aubrey was a zombie. She tried to make it seem as though she was unaffected but Chloe's disappearance broke her. It broke her and she wanted to kill herself.

She had stopped studying, singing, eating and sleeping. People said she was a walking skeleton. She tried to eat but she just threw everything up.

It's been five months since Chloe disappeared and she was afraid she was gonna receive her heart in a box. She thanked God everyday when she didn't, that gave her hope that maybe her redheaded bubbly, happy, shiny best friend might still be alive. She had hope.

The Bellas had done a show to honor both Chloe and Stacie, while the Trebles honored Benji and Jesse. The four a cappella teens who disappeared mysteriously.

"I told her not to go! I told her to stay!" Aubrey cried. "She promised she'd come back! She _promised_ me!"

Jessica, one of the younger Bellas, hugged Aubrey. Rubbing her back softly.

"Are you going to the Beales' memorial service?" Jessica asked. "Because I can come with you. I can take you, I mean."

"I'm gonna need that." Aubrey said. "God, imagine little Kylie's pain. Her parents..."

"I'm really sorry, Aubrey. We all miss both her and Stacie so much." Jessica said.

Aubrey wiped her tears and pulled apart from Jessica.

"Our dorm seems so empty.. not because there isn't anything but.. her energy." Aubrey said. "Chloe brought an energy into everything she did. She gave everyone a certainty that everything would be okay. And now some bastard.. some asshole stole her and we don't even know if she's dead or alive!"

"Let's believe she's alive. Because even though she's not physically with us, she's here between us." Jessica said. "I know Chloe would never actually leave us."

Aubrey nodded.

"She wouldn't. I hear her giggles in my dreams and I hear her calling out to me." Aubrey said.

"She's alive, Aubrey! Just have faith." Jessica said.

Aubrey nodded and wiped her tears.

"Thanks, Jess. I really need people like you." Aubrey said. "Now let's go eat something. I don't wanna think about that all the time."

Jessica nodded.

"Would it be okay if the others joined us?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, it'll make me feel better." Aubrey said. "Come on."

They both stood up and Jessica texted the other Bellas on the way over to the closest Subway. It wasn't lunchtime but Jessica was gonna try to get Aubrey to eat something.

oO0Oo

The Bellas were all sitting at booth in a coffeehouse, they were drinking coffee and eating some snacks. They were all relieved that Aubrey was eating something. She had a long way to go but she was improving.

 _"...the disappearances got the police thinking 'what if Rebeca Mitchell is actually the one kidnapping our students?'. For the past 5 years, victims disappeared all over the world, including Mitchell's father, the only part of the victims that were found were their hearts. Mitchell is known to be a cannibal, but what does she look like? Where is she hiding? Is Chloe Beale, believed to be her last victim, still alive? Those are all questions the police still have to answer."_ the woman in the television news suddenly caught the Bellas' attention and they all went pale.

"What?!" Ashley asked.

"A cannibal? What the fuck!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed.

Aubrey went paler than ever and she threw up. Fortunately, she was by the end of the booth so she threw up on the floor. But because she barely had food in her system, she threw up some blood and, sure enough, she passed out. Jessica was sitting beside her and caught her before she could fall onto the ground.

oO0Oo

Cynthia Rose and Jessica were sitting on Aubrey's hospital room. The doctors were feeding with an IV so she could eat without throwing up because she really needed to gain weight.

"I can't believe it." she said. "My best friend was kidnapped by a cannibal.."

"The police will find this woman and arrest her, Aubrey." Jessica said.

"It's too late now. Chloe's already dead." Aubrey said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Aubrey, I know this absolutely sucks but you gotta help yourself. Go to therapy, take some antidepressants, eat. You can't cry everyday, throw up everything you eat and barely sleep. You're gonna die!" Cynthia Rose said. "Stacie and Chloe died but you can't. You gotta live. You gotta be strong for them. Do this for them, Aubrey."

Aubrey looked at Cynthia Rose and then looked down. The other woman was right, she couldn't keep living like this. She was taking big steps towards death and she definitely wasn't ready for that. She wanted to live to see justice being made to her best friends.


	11. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the heads up, guys. I was trying to replace one chapter with the saved chapter because I made a few mistakes and I accidentally replaced it with the wrong chapter lol_

* * *

Chloe woke up the next day to a clear blue sky, a hot breeze and the girl she loved in her arms. She smiled, kissing the top of Beca's head.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Good morning." Beca said, kissing Chloe's collarbone. "Last night was beyond anything I knew. I love you Chlo."

"I love you too." Chloe said. "Now what do you say we get dressed and go eat breakfast? I'm starving."

"Wished you didn't need to cover that amazing body but okay." Beca said.

"You're one to talk, you are so hot!" Chloe said. "And so _beautiful_."

Beca blushed.

"Thanks." She said. "Come on, I'm starving too."

"Okay." Chloe said.

They both stood up, grabbed their clothes, the blanket and went downstairs.

"Can you just.. be topless the rest of the day?" Beca bit her lip and giggled.

"Only if you are too." Chloe said.

"Deal!" Beca said. She just threw on some shorts, no underwear, because it was so hot.

Chloe did the same and they giggled as they went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

It was hard to keep their hands off each other. Okay, they couldn't do it. They had sex twice more but those times being more needy.

They managed to eat breakfast and went to the hammock to cuddle.

"Chloe... There's something we need to discuss." Beca said and sat up.

"Is this what I think it is?" Chloe asked. "Because I don't wanna talk about that, Beca."

"Chloe, we can't avoid that any longer." Beca said. "I am one of the most wanted criminals out there. I can't keep you in here forever, I need to pay for what I did."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears.

"No, Beca, no!" Chloe said.

"I have to. There's no other way we can be together." Beca said. "I'm gonna turn myself in."

"You'll get lifetime in prison." Chloe said, crying. "Let's just stay here, we can do this! We can live together!"

"Chloe, I can't let myself be your girlfriend and not pay for what I did." Beca said. "But hey, I'm young, maybe I'll get out of prison when I'm old and we can be together then."

"No, I wanna be with you now!" Chloe said. "I don't wanna have to visit you in prison everyday."

"You have a family, you have friends, I can't keep you like this forever." Beca said.

"I don't mind because I want you and _only_ you! I want to be with you, Beca. Like this, not behind bars." Chloe said.

Beca hugged her, quieting her down.

"Then I won't turn myself in." Beca said. "I've hid for the past 5 years, I can keep doing it."

Chloe calmed down, hearing Beca's heartbeat.

"We'll just be together." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

Beca kissed her forehead.

"I love you, red." She said. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too." Chloe said.

The two stayed in that position for a long time. Listening to music and each other's heartbeats. It was so calm, so peaceful. It was the calm before the storm.

oO0Oo

Beca announced to Chloe that she was going outside to get something for her so the redhead stayed inside listening to songs and day dreaming. She finally thought about her family. Aubrey. The Bellas. God, she missed them. A lot, actually. But then she thought about Beca and it hurt her so bad that she had to be hidden to be with the brunette. It hurt her so fucking bad that she couldn't have the brunette any other way. She wouldn't be able to introduce her to her parents and announce she was her girlfriend. She wouldn't be able to have a future with her.

When Beca came back, she was weird. It looked like she either felt guilty or had a secret. Or both.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"No." Beca said and sat down next to Chloe on the couch. "I need you to come with me."

Chloe's heart beat faster as Beca grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, where she knew was the front door. Yeah, it wasn't hidden but Chloe wouldn't find it in her first night, because Beca's mansion was so _huge_.

"Beca, what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe.. First, I need you to forgive me." Beca said as she sat Chloe down on an armchair. "Second, I need you to stay inside no matter what, alright?"

Chloe's eyes filled with tears and despair.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Chloe, you are the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me. And I love you. Like you wouldn't believe." Beca said, kneeling down in front of her, tears in her eyes as she cupped Chloe's cheeks. "Right now there are things that I have to do."

"You.. No!" Chloe yelled. "We talked! We're gonna live together, Beca. You said so!"

"I wish I could meet your family. Marry you. Have kids with you. But with the life I chose, I can't. I want you to be very happy, Chloe. Not locked in a house in the middle of nowhere with a criminal."

"No. Beca, no!" Chloe screamed again. She started sobbing louder when she heard sirens outside. "NO! Beca, I love you, please don't do that!"

"I love you, too, Chlo. Which is why I'm gonna let you go." Beca said. She kissed Chloe's lips one last time. Chloe held on tighter but when Beca let go, she began sobbing again. "Don't come out, okay? No matter what."

"Beca, please!" Chloe pleaded.

Beca's face was wet with tears, though she tried to hide it. She tried not to show it but she was actually dying inside. She blew Chloe one last kiss before she opened the front door. A bunch of armed policemen were waiting outside, threatening to go in and shoot if she didn't come out.

Chloe watched through the window and she was gonna follow Beca out when something stopped her.

Beca had her hands up, saying she wanted peace and that she wasn't gonna hurt anyone. Then a shot cut her off.

Followed by several more.

Chloe gasped and began screaming and crying harder when she saw the brunette being hit by several bullets. Her body shook as she was hit by each bullet. Her mouth opened in an 'o' shape and her eyes wide opened.

Chloe covered her mouth with both hands. Watching as the love of her life fell to the ground. She then ran out the door, screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't even pay attention to the policemen as she ran to Beca on the ground. She turned her on her back and held her head. She thought she was gonna die too, her heart was beating so fast and erratically.

"Beca..." she said. "Beca! No!"

Beca's dark blue eyes slowly looked up at Chloe. She still had tears in them.

"C-Chloe.." her voice was so weak and there was blood coming out of her mouth.

"Beca, please stay with me. Be strong, please." Chloe said.

"I love you.." Beca said. Blinking hard in pain.

"I love you too! You'll be okay." Chloe said before looking back at the confused policemen. "BASTARDS!"

"Chloe..." Beca said again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beca, please don't leave me." Chloe said.

Beca kept her eyes on Chloe. Chloe watched her, stroking her cheek as she slowly stopped breathing, her mouth closed, blood dripping out as her eyes were still on Chloe's.

Chloe looked up and screamed at the top of her lungs, holding Beca to her chest, rocking her gently.

"NO!" she screamed before looking back at the brunette. "Beca, no! Come back. Come back, please! Please, come back!"

Chloe sobbed uncontrollably, holding Beca close. She tried to feel for a pulse or her heartbeat but there was none. No less than 8 bullets hit her, including one a few inches from her heart.

"No… Please, God! Please, give her back to me!" Chloe said, looking up. She felt someone pull her away from Beca. "NO! NO!"

She then saw people putting Beca onto a stretcher and put a black body bag over her. She was being held back by someone, but she reached out her hand in Beca's direction. Sobbing and screaming. She was put into a police car while Beca was inside an ambulance.

That was the last thing she remembered before her world turned black.

* * *

 _You guys have NO idea how hard I cried writing this..._

 _BTW this story is not over_


	12. Chapter 11

_I hope this chapter explains a little bit of why Beca had to die. She was a criminal, guys. She killed and ate people for 5 years, even if she wasn't killed, she'd get death sentence or lifetime in prison. I feel just the way you guys do, I tried **really** hard to try to find a way to keep her alive, but there wasn't._

* * *

Chloe was sobbing uncontrollably again as she whole scene replayed in her mind. She was surprised when both the counselor and the judge kept quiet.

"I will never forgive them." Chloe said. "The policemen that killed Beca. She asked for peace! She wasn't gonna hurt anyone!"

"We're sorry to hear that." The judge said in a soft tone.

"Beca's dead.." Chloe said, looking down. "I don't even have her picture. She lives in my heart now. And my dreams."

Still silence.

"I came here today because I wanted the world to know my story. I wanted the world to know that Rebeca Mitchell wasn't a monster and that it was inhuman how she was killed. And that I will never _ever_ forgive the police for that." Chloe said.

Once again, the judge and counselor remained quiet.

"I tried to forgive them. Everybody says you have to try to forgive and move on. But what people don't understand is that I _can't_ move on." Chloe said. "I never will. And.. that's my story. Unfinished."

"Thank you, Miss Beale and I'm sorry." The judge said. "You may go."

Chloe nodded and stood up. She was escorted out, ignoring the press as she did, going into her car. She drove off and went home.

oO0Oo

Chloe didn't even know what happened and if you asked her, she wouldn't remember. She just knew that she was in the police station, hugging herself, tears falling freely from her eyes, detectives and doctors asking her if she was okay, if she was hurt, but she couldn't answer. Her clothes were covered in blood as well as her face.

Chloe looked up from her lap and saw her family surrounding her, as well as the Bellas.

"Oh my God!" her mother yelled.

"What did that monster did to her?!" her father asked.

Chloe looked up at her father.

"She was not a monster!" she yelled, making everybody shut up. They all looked at her, even the police that wanted an explanation. " _They're_ the monsters! They killed her! They killed Beca!"

Chloe was pointing the policemen in anger as she stood up.

"Miss Beale, she killed many people-"

"-I don't care! I don't fucking care what she did! You killed her! Bastards! BASTARDS!" at that point, Chloe's parents and Aubrey had to hold her. She was kicking her arms and legs and screaming at the top of her lungs. "I loved her! I _LOVED_ HER!"

"Chloe! She _ate_ Stacie!" Aubrey said, frowning in confusion. "She got what she deserved!"

Chloe spat, literally _spat_ , at Aubrey's face angrily, trying to free herself from her parents' grasp.

"She loved me too! She _loved_ me!" Chloe yelled. "Don't _ever_ talk about Beca like that in front of me!"

Aubrey wiped her face and looked back at Chloe.

"She brainwashed you. Got you believing she actually cared." Aubrey said. "You should get treatment."

Chloe finally freed herself from her parents' grasp and jumped at Aubrey, grabbing her by the neck and squeezing it hard. The blonde was almost purple and Chloe started hitting her head against the ground repeatedly. Finally, two cops and her father pulled her away from Aubrey.

"I believe we need to take Miss Beale to a psychiatric hospital, we need to get a psychiatric evaluation." one of the cops said to her parents. "She needs to be sedated."

It wasn't without a fight that the two cops got Chloe out of the room. Her parents were devastated and the Bellas were utterly shocked and terrified of the redhead. Aubrey was sobbing and now throwing up, her neck was bruising.

"What has that monster done to our daughter?" Irene asked, her hand on her chest.

David took a few deep breaths, staring out the door the cops took his daughter through.

"I have no idea." he said before pulling his wife into a tight hug.

oO0Oo

Aubrey stopped outside Chloe's room in the psychiatric ward and stopped her parents from going in.

"Wait! Can I come in? I wanna talk to her." she said. "She's my best friend, I wanna see if I can get her to open up about what happened."

David look down at his wife with an apprehensive look, but the woman just nodded and they looked back at the blonde.

"Maybe she'll open up to you." Irene agreed. "We'll be waiting."

Aubrey nodded and offered them a small smile and took a deep breath before going in the room. The redhead was calm now, fidgeting with her nails while she cried.

"Chloe." Aubrey said quietly.

Chloe looked up at her and didn't say anything before she looked back down at her nails. Aubrey took this as a good sign and approached the bed, sitting on a chair right next to the redhead.

"How are you doing?" she asked calmly.

"I wanna die." Chloe answered. "The only person I've ever loved died on my arms..."

Aubrey knew she was gonna regret saying what she was going to say so she took a deep breath.

"Chloe.. she was a cannibal! She killed and ate one of your best friends.." Aubrey said. "Believe me, she deserved what she got."

Chloe bit her lip in anger.

"I used to think the same way." she confessed. "I used to think the monster who killed Stacie deserved to die. But that was before I met Beca. She… she was amazing.. she was so caring.. and she loved me."

Chloe then looked up at Aubrey, her blue eyes shining with tears. Tears of sadness, pain, hurt, anger. But her eyes did show love. They showed how much the redhead loved Beca.

"We were happy, Bree." Chloe said. "She trusted me with all her heart and I trusted her with all of mine."

Aubrey decided not to ask, she was gonna let the redhead tell her the story.

"Our first time… it was magical.." Chloe tried to hold back sobs. "She showed her vulnerable side.. to _me_! Because she loved me. And I loved her. I still love her."

Aubrey frowned.

"Wait.. you slept with her?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"As in.. had _sex_ with her?" Aubrey asked, frowning deeper in confusion and disgust.

"Why is it so difficult for you to understand? Yeah, we had sex." Chloe said.

"Chloe..." Aubrey took a deep breath.

"Aubrey, if you're just gonna say that Beca was a monster, then leave." Chloe said, angrily. "I love her, okay? Nobody knows her like I do."

Aubrey pursed her lips and looked down.

"I'm sorry… you have to understand my side. _Our_ side! We all thought you were dead, especially after we heard the person who might've had kidnapped you was a cannibal." Aubrey said. "You may know her as a wonderful person, but remember what she did to us. She took you, Stacie, Jesse and Benji from us. Unfortunately, the other three can't be with us anymore. We only know her as the monster who abducted you and killed the others."

"And because of those bastards who killed her, you'll never get to see for yourself." Chloe said, wiping more tears.

"And Chlo, you gotta understand their side, too. Rebec-" Aubrey cut herself off when she noticed the look Chloe gave her, " _Beca_ was wanted in every corner of the world. Even if she had lived, she'd probably get death sentence. So I'm sorry Chlo, I guess you and Beca were.. weren't meant to be."

"Yes, we were. If we weren't, she'd have killed me on the first night like she planned." Chloe explained. "We were meant to be. Our story was… just wasn't meant to have a happy ending."

"I'm sorry it had to be that way, Chlo. I really am." Aubrey said. "I think.. I think there's a way for you to keep Beca alive."

Chloe looked up at her, interested, though she was crying.

"What?" she asked.

"You're the only one who lived, the only who got to know the real Rebeca Mitchell." Aubrey said. "Write about that. Your experience, your love for her. She'll live through that. And maybe people will understand that she wasn't really a bad person."

Chloe was crying a little harder, but she wiped her tears and managed to smile at her blonde best friend.

"You're right." she said. "I'm gonna write a book about Beca. About us. To keep her alive. Through a memory."

Aubrey smiled and nodded, putting her hand on top of Chloe's.

"It's gonna be a huge success, everyone, and I mean everyone, worldwide is asking how did you survive. They're saying you're the female Harry Potter." Aubrey said.

Chloe giggled and hit her playfully on the arm.

"Shut up!" she said, giggling.

Aubrey giggled and smiled, seeing her friend slowly going back to normal.

oO0Oo

After she got home from court, Chloe went straight to writing her book. She had started it weeks ago and it was almost at half of the story. She was trying to put her time with Beca into details. She had already been invited to many talk shows to talk about her experience and she was thinking about accepting it. She even created a YouTube channel, but she hadn't decided yet when and if she was gonna upload a video about her experience with Beca.

Her book, _"Beca Mitchell: the beauty behind the beast"_ , was released on the sixth month anniversary of Beca's death. She had gone out to many talk shows, including Ellen, Good Morning America, Conan, and many others to talk about her book and experience. It wasn't about the fame. It was all about keeping Beca alive and every time she talked about her, she could feel her. As if she was right beside her. Sometimes, holding her hand.

Every night, Chloe could feel a presence lying with her on the bed. She could feel arms wrapped around her and she knew it was the brunette. So every night, before falling asleep, she said 'Good night, Beca. I love you', and even though she didn't hear it back, she felt the presence get stronger when she did. And she knew the brunette was with her.

Sometimes, Chloe wished Beca would've killed her to avoid the pain she felt everyday. But then, she would never have experienced the love they felt. The two connected in a way that can't be explained. Psychologists thought Beca was a psychopath, incapable of love, so how and why she fell in love with Chloe was a mystery. Why she kept her alive and felt she was worth giving up her habits for was beyond them.

 _"Beca Mitchell: the beauty behind the beast"_ turned out to be a best seller. Chloe later on posted a video, retelling the story in the book in a shorter way, which hit over 200 million views on YouTube. People wrote to her saying they also thought Beca shouldn't have died or that they thought the police were cowards, but they also said even though Beca turned out to be a good person, she still committed crimes and she would still need punishment even if she was alive. Chloe understood all that, even though she wished it wasn't true.

So now, Chloe believed this was meant to happen. Beca was meant to die and Chloe was meant to live in order for the world to know that Beca Mitchell was not a bad person. That people never hear the 'bad guy's version of things. Chloe had a purpose and it was to tell Beca's story. And she accepted this. She ended up writing another book, another best seller, telling about her thoughts through all this. Falling in love with a cannibal, having her die in her arms and being famous worldwide for it. She never thought her life would take such a turn, but she embraced it.

However, there was not one moment when Beca wasn't in Chloe's mind. She always thought about the brunette. She would sigh and wish that maybe in another life, the two would be able to be together. Finally. Or in the afterlife.

Yeah. Maybe the would.

* * *

 _Lastly, thank you all so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following my story! I thought people would comment that this was gross and disturbing! And to those who said they did think it was disgusting at first but gave this story a try anyways, thank you so much! I'm glad you guys did and I'm sorry for making you cry. I cried writing this, too. I love you guys so much!_


End file.
